


Jealous

by DeeChicagoFireFan



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: BFFP, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26266675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeChicagoFireFan/pseuds/DeeChicagoFireFan
Summary: Former personnel are invited to the CFD's annual BBQ and jealousy is in the air.
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 36
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, how are you all doing?
> 
> 69 more days!!! I can't wait 😄
> 
> This is a short one, kinda based on the homecoming and jealous kiss prompt.
> 
> I hope you all like it!

\------------------------------------------------------------

_I turn my chin music up_  
_And I'm puffing my chest_  
_I'm getting ready to face_  
_You can call me obsessed_  
_It's not your fault that they hover_  
_I mean no disrespect_  
_It's my right to be hellish_  
_I still get jealous_

_\- Jealous by Nick Jonas_

_\----------------------------------------------------------------_

The Chicago Fire Department had decided to invite all former personnel to the annual firefighters' barbecue, this year. Maybe they really believed in the saying, "The more the merrier." So, Sylvie and Matt walk into the park, hand in hand, fully prepared to face any awkwardness with their exes.

Matt sees Severide working the grills, waving at him to come over. "Okay, I'm going to go help Severide with the barbecue for a while, I promise I won't leave you alone for too long," Matt says, nodding towards Severide.

"You better not!" Sylvie says, pointing her finger at him. "I'll go see what Herrmann's kids are upto." She looks prettier than usual today, in her summer outfit, and he can't resist kissing her before they part ways.

At the grill, Matt tries to spot Sylvie in the crowd, just to keep an eye on her.

"You were with her just five minutes ago, focus on the barbecue," Severide says, waving his tongs at Matt's face and then at the meat below.

"I know, it's just that we agreed to have eachother's backs in case we found ourselves in uncomfortable situations with any of our exes," Matt explains.

"Got it," Severide smirks.

Matt's eyes finally land on Sylvie and he sees her hugging Kyle Sheffield. At least there are no signs of animosity there. They pull apart and start talking, and it gradually turns into a very animated conversation. He sees them both throwing their heads back laughing, when Severide nudges Matt with his elbow.

"C'mon man, don't stare like that!" Severide says, laughing.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Matt asks curiously, still unable to peel his eyes away from Sylvie and her ex.

"I don't know, the weather maybe?" Severide shrugs.

"But they're laughing. Global warming is no joke, you know?" Matt says, matter-of-factly.

"Wait, are you _jealous_?" Severide asks, gasping, and then shakes his head, grinning widely at his friend. "You know you have nothing to worry about, right? Their relationship didn't work, and she's with you now."

"Yeah, you're right," Matt says, but his mind flashes back to the conversations he had with Sylvie about Kyle, how she told him they were good together, and how they clicked, and a pang of jealousy hits him in his chest.

Stella comes over to talk to Severide, "Kelly, you told me you were going to help me conduct the games for the kids!"

"Yeah, I'll be right there," Severide says, smiling at her.

"What's wrong with him?" Stella asks, as she waves her hand in front of Matt's face. He doesn't even blink.

Severide points in Sylvie's direction.

"Ah, I see," Stella says as she gives Matt a teasing look, and Severide pulls her away.

"Casey, will you take over the barbecue? Can I trust you with this task?" Severide asks, looking back at Matt who gives him an absent nod.

The conversation between Kyle and Sylvie seems to go on forever, and Matt can't take it anymore. Matt puts down his tongs, wipes his hands, puffs his chest and walks towards them.

As he gets closer to them, Matt makes eye contact with Kyle, which causes him to stop talking mid-sentence, and look up at him. Matt comes up from behind Sylvie and puts both his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them gently, and then extends one hand towards Kyle with a polite smile, while still keeping his other hand loosely draped around her shoulder. "Nice to see you again, Chaplain."

Kyle reciprocates the gesture, "Nice to see you too, Captain. It's been a while, so I'm trying to catch up with everyone."

Matt wants to tell him that he seems to be spending an awful lot of time catching up with one particular person, but instead he asks, "How's Fowlerton treating you?"

"It's been great! I was just telling Sylvie how that town is just filled with the nicest people," Kyle replies, smiling softly at Sylvie. Great, they're bonding over Fowlerton, Matt thinks, as he pulls her an inch closer to him. He, on the other hand, hasn't been to Fowlerton, yet.

"And I was just telling Kyle, he hasn't lived there long enough to know that for sure," Sylvie chuckles, looking up at Matt.

Matt proceeds to do something he normally wouldn't do, but he is succumbing to the green-eyed monster today. He leans down and presses a kiss to Sylvie's cheek, lingering for a second longer than necessary, which makes her close her eyes and smile.

Realisation flashes over Kyle's face instantly, and he smiles slightly, looking down at his shoes.

"Yeah, Sylvie knows best. Anyway, I have to get back to the barbecue now, enjoy the rest of your day, Chaplain," Matt says, and quickly turns to walk away.

Matt knows he shouldn't keep listening, but he hears Kyle telling Sylvie that he is really happy for her, and she thanks him. She then tells him something about helping with the barbecue, and says goodbye. He hears her footsteps approaching from behind him.

"Did I sense a little jealousy back there, Matt Casey?" Sylvie asks, in a playful tone.

Matt turns to look at her, and sees the twinkling in her eyes.

"Well, you guys were bonding over Fowlerton and talking for so long, so yeah, I guess I was a little jealous," Matt admits.

Sylvie laughs, "It is the only thing Kyle and I have in common so that's why we talked about that. But you and I, we talk about _everything_. You have no reason to be jealous."

Matt feels guilty all of a sudden, "I'm sorry I interrupted your conversation, I hope I didn't make things weird. I mean I was supposed to be helping you avoid awkward situations today, not creating them." He gives her an apologetic look.

Sylvie steps in front of him and turns, causing Matt to stop in his tracks. She loops her arms around his neck, stands on her toes and kisses him. "You know, you are so cute when you're jealous. And I think it was sweet, what you did! The conversation was slowly dying anyway, and you saved me. You have nothing to be sorry about, it's all good," she says, and cups his face, smiling at him with adoration.

Matt breathes a sigh of relief, feeling glad that he didn't mess anything up, and grins. He looks behind her, at the unmanned grills and says, "Actually, I could really use your help with the barbecue, Severide is going to kill me!"

Sylvie shakes her head, laughing at his exaggeration, and follows Matt to the grills. "We can't have that, can we? I'm at your service, Captain!" Sylvie giggles.

Matt beams at her and presses a kiss to her head, thinking about how she's so beautiful inside and out, and how he's the luckiest man alive because he's with her. All the guys here at the barbecue should probably be jealous of _him_.


	2. Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another ex comes to attend the BBQ.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I just felt like adding another chapter here.
> 
> The previous chapter was about Sylvie's ex, so I wanted to bring in Matt's ex too. I just couldn't write Sylvie as the jealous one, when it comes to Gabby, so I made Gabby the jealous one instead, and wrote it from her perspective.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!

Gabby enters the park, with an eagerness to meet everyone from firehouse 51. It has been more than a year since she has seen her old family and she has missed them terribly. She looks around at the verdant park, and breathes in the smell of barbecue in the air. It's a beautiful and sunny day, and she can hear the sound of children's laughter in the distance.

All the adults seem to have settled down at the tables for lunch, so Gabby looks around to find where 51 is seated. She immediately sees Herrmann, Mouch and Cruz sitting with their families, and walks over to them.

Herrmann sees Gabby approaching the table and calls out to her, making everyone at the table turn towards her.

"Well, look who we have here! Dawson! It's so good to see you again, kid. How's Puerto Rico?" Herrmann asks, as he opens his arms to Gabby.

"Herrmann, I missed you! Puerto Rico is great!" Gabby says, hugging Herrmann. Seconds later she is surrounded by Cruz and Mouch, and Cindy who all welcome her.

She congratulates Cruz on his wedding, and he calls Chloe to introduce her to Gabby.

"So I'm guessing this table is for all the boring, married people?" Gabby teases, laughing lightly. "Where are the others?" she asks, not trying to be too obvious, about looking for Matt. She feels thrilled to see her friends again, but she wants to see one person in particular, more than anyone else.

Cruz laughs and points to the table where Stella and Severide, Matt and Sylvie are sitting and eating. Gabby excuses herself and then goes over to their table, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves.

As she gets closer, Gabby sees Stella and Severide sitting next to eachother, while Sylvie and Matt are seated opposite to them, their backs facing her.

Gabby feels like Sylvie is sitting too close to Matt for her liking, but she dismisses the thought and walks towards them.

Then, she sees something that makes her stomach drop. Sylvie angles her body towards Matt, while he is talking to her, and slowly wipes something off Matt's lips with her thumb, and smiles at him.

Gabby observes the way Sylvie is looking at Matt, batting her eye lashes and smirking at him. It definitely looks like flirting, and Sylvie looks extremely happy. Are they together now? Gabby shakes her head in disbelief. No it can't possibly be true, but the two of them look awfully cosy together.

She feels betrayal, and anger starts to bubble up within her, but most of all, she feels envy. Gabby would like to be the one sitting next to Matt and feeling the warmth of his body, and the touch of his skin. She expected to feel a lot of things when she decided to visit Chicago, but the last thing she expected was jealousy.

Stella sees her first and gets up from the table, jogging towards her to meet her. Gabby manages a weak smile, as the anger slowly dissipates, at the sight of her friend.

Stella wraps her arms around Gabby and exclaims, "I didn't know you were going to come, girl. I'm so glad you could make it!"

Now, Gabby feels a real smile creeping up on her face and replies, "Yeah, I was coming to town to do some work for the organization, so I thought I'd kill two birds with one stone." She looks behind Stella and sees the other three coming to greet her.

Gabby flashes a wide grin at Matt who smiles back kindly. She takes a few steps closer to him, to give him a hug. He obliges and puts his arms around her. As his arms touch her back, she remembers the night they spent together when she came to visit the last time, and all the feelings start flooding back. She cranes her neck up, and brushes her lips on the side of Matt's ear as she speaks in a husky voice, "It's so good to see you again," and gives him a light peck on his cheek.

Matt immediately pulls back, and glances at Sylvie who is watching with a faint smile on her face.

Severide comes up and puts an arm around Gabby and says, "Dawson, I haven't seen you since you left. It has been ages!"

Gabby chuckles, "Yeah, I'm sorry I couldn't catch you the last time I was here, Mr. OFI. Squad work wasn't enough for you?"

Severide smirks and then says, "It's alright, we can catch up today."

Sylvie grins at Gabby and approaches her next, with a little wave of her hand. Gabby envelopes her in a hug, trying to forget what she had seen just minutes earlier, and asks with as much enthusiasm as she can muster, "How have you been? I missed you, Brett!"

Sylvie beams at Gabby and replies, " Good! I've been good. I missed you too. How have you been?"

Gabby says, "I've been doing good too! Come on, let's all go sit down, and catch up." They all start to walk to the table, when Sylvie pulls Gabby aside.

Sylvie looks at Gabby nervously, while playing around with her wrist, and then says, "Listen, there's something I need to talk to you about, if you have a minute?" She swallows thickly and continues, "Um, why don't we go grab a plate for you, so that you can sit with us and have lunch?"

Gabby nods and Sylvie leads her to where all the food is kept, while talking to her. "You were my best friend and my partner for so many years, and the last thing I want to do is hurt you. So I really hope that you're okay with this." She stops walking, turns to Gabby and takes a deep breath. "Casey and I started dating recently, and it's still pretty new." She pauses and searches Gabby's face for any reaction.

Gabby forces a smile to mask her disappointment and then nods. She all but knew what Sylvie was going to say, but hearing the words out loud is really overwhelming, and she doesn't know how to respond.

Sylvie sees her struggling for words and tries to fill in the silence. "I just wanted you to hear it from me, and not find out some other way."

Gabby ruminates for a few seconds, as she tries to look at anything but Sylvie's face. When she finally looks at Sylvie, she sees the guilt on her face. Gabby knows what a good person Sylvie is, and that she has no trace of malice or ill will in her body. She wouldn't intentionally hurt anyone, let alone her best friend.

Gabby finally speaks, "Thank you for telling me, Brett. I guess I just need a little time to process it."

Sylvie lets out a breath, "Of course. I completely understand."

Gabby just can't imagine Sylvie and Matt together, her best friend with her ex-husband. Maybe it isn't going to be a serious thing. Sylvie said it was new, and anything could happen, in time.

Sylvie and Gabby return with a plate of food, and sit down. Gabby sits at the head of the table, to get a good look at everyone. She is extremely happy to see her friends again, and she has so many stories to tell them about Puerto Rico. So, she plasters a smile on her face and talks to them, but her mind keeps playing back the news she heard. In between bites, she tries to sneak in glances at Matt and Sylvie. They are sitting opposite to eachother now, and they keep gazing into eachother's eyes from time to time. That's when she sees the look in Matt's eyes. She knows that look — he's in love. With Sylvie Brett.

Gabby feels a wave of sadness taking over her. She feels hurt knowing that everyone seems to have moved on, and they're going to be just fine without her. She loved Matt more than anything, and of course she wants him to be happy, but it is just hard for her to be happy for him, right now.

After finishing their plates, everyone gets up to go for a walk around the park. Sylvie walks ahead with Stella and Severide, giving Matt and Gabby some time to talk.

"So, I heard you and Brett are a thing now. Honestly, it was really weird to hear at first, but you guys seem to be really good for eachother," Gabby says, truthfully.

"Yeah, believe me, we were both in a really bad place when you left, and it took me an inordinate amount of time to move on. But, Sylvie and I had eachother to lean on, and we found happiness together," Matt says, looking at Gabby, with a smile on his face. She can tell that the smile isn't for her, it's for the person he's thinking about now.

Gabby genuinely smiles this time. She can't blame them for leaning on eachother. It was her decision to leave Chicago, her home. It was her decision to leave Matt, and to leave behind the life that they had built together. It was her decision to leave their marriage, and to send him the divorce papers. Of course he had to move on. He wasn't going to sit around and wait for her. And, he found someone as great as Sylvie. She still feels the pain in her heart, but she also feels happy for her friends.

Gabby clears her throat, "I'm - I'm happy for you guys, I really am. It explains why you didn't take up my offer to visit me in Puerto Rico." Matt isn't hers anymore, and she needs to move on and find someone. Hopefully someone as good as Matt Casey.

He smiles and nods. "I hope you find happiness too, Gabby. You deserve it."

Gabby looks down, tucks her hair behind her ears and smiles, "Thank you." She lifts her head and says, "Well, I'm going to go find Boden, I haven't spoken to him yet."

"Sure, I think he's sitting with the other chiefs," Matt replies, as he points to the left. "I hope you stick around for a few more hours, before you leave. We can get the whole gang together."

"Yeah, sure. That sounds fun. I'll see you around," she says, and heads in Boden's direction.

After a couple of minutes, Gabby stops and turns back to look at Matt, some part of her hoping that he is looking at her too. But she finds him with Sylvie, his arm around her shoulder, laughing about something. She smiles to herself and continues to walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> I kind of wanted to portray the five stages of grief that Gabby goes through. What did you guys think? 🙂

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated 🙂


End file.
